


As The Sunrise Runs Riot

by forest_roses



Series: stray signals flooding the switchboard [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, Other, Polyamory, Rest Stops, Road Trips, Sunrises, That's a weird tag, but i didn't feel like being realistic, eiffel gets away with talking back to his superiors because reasons, heavily inspired by the mountain goats, i love these boys very much, me projecting my ocd-induced fear of public bathrooms onto kepler, sunrises typically only take two minutes, this is not cutter/eiffel, truck/rest stops at sunrise are different dimensions and i love them, uhh eiffel is SI5 au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_roses/pseuds/forest_roses
Summary: The sun is almost done rising, and the clouds are soft orange and pink and red, and you are sitting at a table in a mostly-empty rest stop listening to the slight wind brushing through the trees and grass around you, watching the sky change colors and the world start to wake up.(This is just self indulgent Kepcoffel fluff.)
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler, Doug Eiffel/Daniel Jacobi, Doug Eiffel/Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler, Doug Eiffel/Warren Kepler
Series: stray signals flooding the switchboard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	As The Sunrise Runs Riot

**Author's Note:**

> Premise: Eiffel, Kepler, and Jacobi are driving to a mission overnight- because their original plane trip got cancelled and Cutter just said "do it anyway" so they've been driving for about fourteen hours. They stop at a rest stop and Kepler is soft/emotionally repressed as always.
> 
> Mostly inspired by the truck stop section of the lyrics in Picture Of My Dress by The Mountain Goats (title is from that.) Somewhat inspired by that time my family drove up overnight to Oregon to see the eclipse and we stopped at a rest stop around 4 am. And then we went to a bakery just as sunrise finished. They were open very early and we got lucky because they had the absolute best olive-rosemary bread ever. Seriously, it was great.

Kepler’s POV

You pull into the rest stop just as the first rays of the sunrise start to show above the horizon. The air is cold; it hits you in a wave as you open your door, step out, and stretch. There’s a few trucks and one car parked nearby. One of the trucks has its headlights on, but the rest of them are dark, their drivers probably asleep inside. You should be asleep too; all of you should, actually, because it’s a little after five in the morning and between the three of you, you’ve spent about fourteen hours driving today already. This reasoning did nothing to convince Cutter, however, though Eiffel did try. (You’re still not sure how he gets away with it. Cutter would kill anyone else in a heartbeat for talking to him the way Eiffel does.)

The man in question is currently standing next to you (cracking his knuckles for the thousandth time today) watching his breath appear in the air in front of him. He laughs and turns to Jacobi, and now they’re both doing it. Like small children on a school playground pretending to be dragons. You turn to look at the clouds glowing along the mountains in the distance, determinedly not smiling.

The bathrooms are not clean, nowhere close to clean. You try not to look like you’re holding your breath while you’re inside them (you probably don’t succeed, but it doesn’t matter.) The air feels stifling, too warm and too close to you. It’s a relief to step outside again, where the air is clear and crisp and cold. Your breath drifts out into the air, and you watch it while you wait for the other two, thinking of… what was it Eiffel said? Oh, you were “breathing fire down his neck” while he was working yesterday. The combination of the two idioms makes you laugh.

Jacobi pauses when he starts to walk back to the car, and instead turns to sit at one of the nearby tables. Eiffel sits next to him. They talk in quiet voices, somewhat because of the sleeping people in the trucks nearby and partially because there’s something about the moment that calls for a hush. You should go back to the car. There’s still a good deal of driving left for you all to do, and you need to get to the mission in time.

But the sun is almost done rising, and the clouds are soft orange and pink and red, and you are sitting at a table in a mostly-empty rest stop listening to the slight wind brushing through the trees and grass around you, watching the sky change colors and the world start to wake up. You are not a man who often creates beauty; beautiful things and the appreciation of such are interesting as long as they don’t interfere with your work. Mostly, your work is not at all beautiful, and you’ve learned to accept this as fact.

Right now, though, Eiffel leans his head on Jacobi’s shoulder and comments on the single bird that’s woken up in the tree next to your table, and Jacobi tilts his head a little to the side where you can see his face, and smiles. The sun is done rising now, and the truck with its headlights on pulls out of its parking space and starts down the road.

You aren’t entirely as tired as you were before.

**Author's Note:**

> I have class tomorrow but it's windy and raining hard and I couldn't just pass up a perfect writing opportunity. Also, I needed to clear my head, and writing these boys is a great way to do it.


End file.
